


The Summer Before

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: (My) Immortal: Webseries, Between season 1 and season 2, Caught, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Ron catches Harry and Draco making out and one time he’s kind of okay with it. A (My) Immortal: webseries fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Before

Title: The Summer Before  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Warnings: implied sexual acts  
Summary: Four times Ron catches Harry and Draco making out and one time he’s kind of okay with it.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or (My) Immortal: Webseries.

As requested by faux-hawks-and-feminism

1\. In the corridor

Ron sighed. He was bored, more than bored. Hermione was reading a book, something she had dug out in the library that she hadn’t read yet, Harry was missing, and his last option, Enoby, was in her room listening to My Chemical Romance and doing things that Ron didn’t want to know about. Now, here he was, bored, walking around aimlessly.

Turning a corner he stopped moving, blinking several times to clear his vision. Malfoy was standing there, only he wasn’t alone, but Ron wished he was; he really wished he was. No, instead Malfoy had Harry against the wall, his hand on Harry’s hip the other at the shorter boy’s neck and his tongue most definitely down Harry’s throat. Harry wasn’t opposed to the treatment either, in fact, he was actively participating, his fingers clenching in Malfoy’s hair, pulling his head closer to his own.

People walked by, making comments and whispering to each other but the boys wouldn’t be deterred. When Ron got up the nerve to clear his throat, Harry pulled back, looking at him before making a half assed attempt at pushing Malfoy away. Harry hung out with Ron the rest of the day but Ron had a distinct feeling Harry’s mind was elsewhere.

2\. In the dark

Once again Enoby had dragged them into another séance or dungeons and dragons game or whatever it was that made her feel ‘gothic’ and Ron was stuck sitting in the room full of incense and candles. To make matters worse he was stuck having to watch Harry and Malfoy be ‘smoopy’ with each other. They were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and sneaking kisses whenever they thought no one was looking. Ron was almost sick with the lovey dovey display. He understood hormones as much as the next guy but these two were getting ridiculous in his opinion. 

Thunder roared overhead, the lights flicking. “The spirits are speaking to us,” Enoby declared.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just the thunderstorm outside,” Hermione told her, looking up.

“Oh,” Enoby deflated. “Hold on, let me get my ouija board, this might be the perfect chance to call the demons of hell,” she smiled, getting up and hurrying off.

“What are we listening to?” Ron asked, looking around.

“It’s Evanescence. It’s Enoby’s new thing,” Hermione answered, pulling a book out from under her. Just as she opened the cover the lights gave a flicker and suddenly they were cast into complete darkness. Not even two seconds later Ron could hear the distinct smacking of lips on lips, and a small moan in the darkness.

“Really guys?” he despaired. The chains of Harry’s tripp pants clinked as he moved, to what position Ron didn’t want to know.

“Sorry, Ron,” Harry apologized, but Ron could see in the darkness that Harry’s head tilted just a little bit. He didn’t even want to think about what Malfoy was doing in the dark.

“It might be best if you guys get a room?” Ron offered as nicely as he could manage. Malfoy agreed before jiggling filled the darkness again and the room was silent.

3\. In Harry’s room

Harry had promised. Today was the day. They were going to hang out all day, drink butterbeer, play chess, and just hang out. No Malfoy. Not even a mention of him if Ron could help it.

At exactly 10 am as they agreed, Ron walked to Harry’s room and knocked on the door. There was a shuffling inside and Ron heard a small mutter, which he only assumed was Harry. Opening the door he groaned in dismay. “My god, really?!”

“Ron! I didn’t expect you so early!” Harry exclaimed, hurriedly pulling the sheet over his and Malfoy’s naked forms. Ron had walked in on them yet again, chewing each other’s faces on only this time he could tell he just missed a slightly more graphic show.

“It’s 10 am, Harry, you told me 10, so here I am.”

Harry fumbled around for a moment, looking for his glasses which Malfoy held out to him. With his glasses back on he looked at the clock, frowning. “Sorry, I didn’t see that. Draco came over last night and--”

“No, I get it,” Ron sighed.

“I should be leaving anyway,” Malfoy said. “I’m supposed to be meeting father for lunch.”

“Right,” Harry nodded. “Give us a minute, Ron and we’ll get on some pants and then we’ll hang out.”

With a sigh Ron closed the door, waiting for Harry to exit.

4\. In the corridor again

Ron had it. Straight up, he was done. Yet again, here he was, watching Malfoy chew Harry’s face off in the hallways as if they were completely alone. He couldn’t even bring himself to interrupt them this time. Harry was completely lost to the world of Malfoy if the way he sucked the pure-blood’s tongue was any indication.

He knew he shouldn’t be upset, but he felt like he was losing his best friend, to MALFOY of all people. With a sigh he turned around and walked off, the sounds of Harry’s pleasured moan following him as he left.

5\. Acceptance

He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Harry. He knew he had pulled the same thing when he had dated Lavendar Brown. Hell, he remembered at least three instances where he blew off Hermione and Harry for a solid make out session. Harry he was happy, that was important. Ron couldn’t remember seeing Harry this happy in a long time. Sure he had dated Enoby, if dated was the word for it. She kind of told him they were dating and she kind of kissed him a lot, but Ron always knew Harry wasn’t crazy fond of Enoby. He was just to nice to say she wasn’t his type.

With Malfoy it was different. Harry was delirious happy all the time. Even if it made Ron want to puke a few times a week, he couldn’t be mad when his friend was this happy and in love. It might be puppy love or stupid high school crushes, but at least for now Harry was happy, and if Ron had to be honest to himself Harry deserved happiness in his life.

“So you chew Malfoy’s face as much as you want, Harry.”

Harry had blinked at him a few times in confusion at the random declaration but Ron was elated. Happy to know he was accepting his best friend’s relationship and given time he’d accept Malfoy if the git proved not to be a ferret.

-end-


End file.
